


Before You Leap

by TheSmudgyOne



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmudgyOne/pseuds/TheSmudgyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Raven Cycle characters in a Pacific Rim setting.</i>
</p><p>On the morning of their first scheduled drift, Ronan pulled Adam into a supply closet and locked the door. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Leap

On the morning of their first scheduled drift, Ronan pulled Adam into a supply closet and locked the door. 

At Aglionby Military Adademy, there was an unofficial tradition among the students. Before a pair of co-pilots drifted for the first time, they told each other what they would see in their memories. The idea was that having someone in your head would feel like less of an invasion if you'd already given away your secrets willingly. 

But Ronan wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about the monsters in his dreams. He was worried about waking up with fangs and talons on his pillow, sticky with Kaiju blood. He was worried about his co-pilot.

"I'm going to tell you what you're going to see," Ronan said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Adam reached over, flicked off the light, and in the pitch darkness, responded,

"No."

Ronan felt off-balance in the sudden darkness. "No?"

Adam's voice was soft and steady. "I don't need warnings, Lynch. If you don't like the idea of me in your head, then it's okay. I don't need to drift."

Ronan flicked the light back on. He narrowed his eyes. Adam looked far too calm.

"It's not that," Ronan said. Adam raised an eyebrow (was that _amusement?_ ) and Ronan scowled. "Parrish, you should be a lot more scared of what's in my head." 

Adam stepped closer - close enough to feel body heat, to smell coffee and sweetness, to make Ronan press a hand into the wall to steady himself - and said, "But I'm not."

And then, before Ronan could even respond, he walked out of the supply closet.

But Ronan stayed behind, to hide the ridiculous grin that spread across his face.


End file.
